


Clouds clear up eventually, you just have to wait.

by jotxzir



Series: Wires [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ", "cheating:, Angst, M/M, Sad, during writing this i kept spelling oikawa as oikaway and it was annoying, i refreshed on accident and all my tags went awat, i spelled haikyuu as haikyee lmao, i typed tobio-chat instead of tobio-chan gdi, im fIXING IT, its not, ok, why this happen tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotxzir/pseuds/jotxzir
Summary: Two days after that he comes back to school, apologizing for being absent. He says he wasn’t feeling well and wanted to make sure not to get sick. Why was he lying?He didn’t know anymore.





	

He really fucked up now, didn’t he?

The black haired boy, lying down and fully awake, thought to himself with a sigh. He did, and it was true. It was 3am, he gave up trying to sleep around 2am. 

Tobio thought about sending Shouyou a message. An apology message that is, saying why he wasn’t being right. It wasn’t right. 

He sighed, and rolled over onto his stomach with his arm draping off the bed. What could he do? He sucked at communicating. He would probably end up saying something terrible on accident, and that wouldn’t end well. As much as Kageyama is acting like it, he doesn’t want to break up. 

Everything was going great! Until it wasn’t. lately the two of them didn’t seem coordinated, and it made Tobio sad. Sure, on the outside it looked like he’s doing this, but he’s not trying to. He just wants things to go back to how they were a month ago. 

‘This is all Oikawa’s fault.’ He thought bitterly as he moved his eyes to look out the window, looking at the bright shining stars. 

Once more he sighed & grumbled. Okay, maybe it wasn’t fully Tooru’s fault. But to Tobio it felt like it. He never got a say in it. 

Back in middle school, Oikawa always, and I mean always, has a certain power over Kageyama. 

Stuff like him asking the milk boy if he would go get something for him. No, that sounds too easy, and simple. Tooru always said it with a sneer and a smirk. After Tobio did what he wanted, he’d sarcastically say ‘thanks’. 

Kageyama was fine with that! Back then, he thought maybe if he did whatever the older one wanted, that it would get him to teach him to serve. 

But, he was way in over in head. He asked Oikawa to serve during the last few month of the brown haired boys last year. The elder would be graduating middle school soon, Tobio would only be in his second year when Tooru leaves.  
So, he tried really really hard to get him to teach him to serve. One time, Oikawa doesn’t sneer and call him stupid, it was just the two of them, both stayed behind to clean up. The boy had turned around and said “You never give up, do you?” 

Tobio won’t ever forget it, because Tooru made him do things, like “Kiss me and I’ll teach you”. Of course, he was JOKING! But Kageyama, being little, didn’t understand and had kissed Oikawa anyway. 

Tooru didn’t get with Iwazumi until the middle of their first year in highschool, so no, it was fine in all aspects. It was just a kiss. It still surprised him when his younger classman kissed him when he was obviously joking. 

So sometimes they fucked around a bit, they’ve never gone too far to go all the way, just fucking around. Nothing more, nothing less. There were no actual feelings behind it and it only happened a few times. 

Kageyama did regret it, especially now that it seemed to be happening again. Tooru has been calling him, asking to see him. He doesn’t want to see Oikawa. He doesn’t like Oikawa. 

Everytime he calls or messages, Tobio makes up some excuse. Tooru just wants to meet up to “catch up” with eachother. Yeah sure. But what stumps the younger boy is that, Oikawa is with Iwazumi now. 

So why?

Tobio rolls back over facing the wall on his side. It’s way too late now to send a message to Shouyou, He’ll try again some other time. 

-…-

He was lagging, slowly picking up the balls. He think he picked up maybe.. 3? Hinata was running around picking them up. Tobio wanted to say something to him, but it’s like there was a huge brick in the room putting pressure on both of them. So, he didn’t say anything. His throat was closing up anyways. 

They walked to the club room together, no words having been said yet. 

The two first years stood next to each other, Kageyama heard Shouyou suck in a breath of air as if he was about to say something. 

But, the other didn’t say anything and ended up inhaling instead because right then, Tobio’s phone rang. The black haired boy would have loved to yell at the other person, but.. It was Oikawa. 

He answered his phone unwillingly. The annoying voice on the other end already making him want to bash his head into the wall. 

“Yoo~ Tobio-chan! It’s been awhile!” The guy on the other end seemed to be in a great mood. Tobio made a tiny noise of agreement, but didn’t say anything. 

“So, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the park near your school so we can discuss where we want to go on Saturday?” That annoying voice only seemed to get worse, Kageyama clenched his phone in his hand. 

“Yeah, see you there.” His response was forced out, he immediately hung up. He felt bad, he really did. But the sooner he got this over with, the better.

“Who was that?” Shouyou mumbled, and Tobio felt like he was being punched. They haven’t talked in a while, and this is it? He feels his palms getting clammy.

"No one, I won't be able to walk you home today." He forced out, he was 1000% sure he sounded cold and rude. 

Great. 

He left the club room as quick as possible, leaving the smaller of the two behind. 

-…- 

It was later that week, he was supposed to meet up with Oikawa. They figured it out at the park. So, he told Shouyou that he was going to a study session with Tsukishima on impulse. It was a lie, they both knew it. Neither of them said anything. 

Two days after that he comes back to school, apologizing for being absent. He says he wasn’t feeling well and wanted to make sure not to get sick. Why was he lying?

He didn’t know anymore. 

He knows when they’re changing he can feel prying eyes on his back. They probably see the hickey Tooru left. Right, but, no one asks him about it. So he doesn’t say anything about it. 

When he met up with Tooru two days’ prior, sometime during meeting up, the elder had pinned him against the wall and gave him that hickey. Maybe Oikawa just liked watching him suffer. He didn’t understand it though. 

When Oikawa did that, Tobio felt his heart rate rise in panic, and he was scared. It made him unable to say anything at all. He’d have to tell Tooru that enough’s enough and this had to end. 

The taller looks over at Hinata, feeling someone looking at him. Shouyou quickly averts his eyes almost as soon as they meet. Kageyama’s own eyes widen, he looks down in shame. He saw that look on the orange tops face. It pulled his heart down. 

Tobio also knew it was their two year anniversary. He just felt too guilty to say anything. 

-…- 

He decides to make Oikawa meet him at a café. He’s going to put an end to this. 

He’s not only hurting himself, he knows he’s hurting Shouyou, and it sucks. 

He sits at one of the tables, trying to steady the shakiness of his hands. ‘It’s okay Tobio, you can do this.’ He tells himself.

He hears the bell of the door as someone walks in, he turns his head and meets the eyes of his middle school senpai. 

“Yohoo, Tobio-chan!” Tooru waves with a smile. Tobio dips his head a bit as Oikawa walks over and sits down. “So,

What’s on your mind?” The older of the two asks, as if theyre best friends. He’ll never understand him. 

Tobio averts his two blue eyes and looks down at his hands. He breathes in some air, and for what seems to be forever, finally says “We can’t do this anymore.” 

but he mutters, and he shouldn’t say it like that. It sounds like a break up but they’re not even together.

“Sorry, Tobio-chan, what? Speak up.” 

He grits his teeth in frustration, and looks over at the window. 

“I’m sorry Oikawa-san,” he breathes in, “I’m with Hinata. I should have told you from the beginning. We can’t do this. I’m sorry. “ He flinches, he doesn’t know why he’s apologizing when there’s no real reason to. They both had a partner, and although they didn’t even do anything that really counts as cheating it still felt wrong. 

Tooru’s eyes were wide with shock when he looked up at him. But it soon turned into laughter, Tobio tensed. 

“Why are you laughing? This isn’t funny.” Kageyama spluttered. What a god damn asshole Oikawa is. 

“You could have told me over text, You didn’t need to get me out here just to say that. Jeez, Tobio-chan!” Tooru says as he gets up, Tobio follows along. 

“I already knew that, It’s fine. I just, I don’t know, thought you wanted to. “ He says with his dumb smirk, managing to piss Kageyama off. 

“Yeah well-“ Tobio didn’t even get to finish his sentence as Oikawa gives him a kiss on his cheek. Tobio shoves him away and glares. 

“I’ll see you around, hm?” The brown haired boy skips away, pulling out his phone and calling someone. 

Tobio doesn’t know what just happened, but it did. At least its over now. 

-…-

**Author's Note:**

> (by the way, here’s an extra for shouyous part, that I didn’t put in just for the sake of angst)
> 
> If Shouyou had just stared for a little bit longer, he would have seen his boyfriends displeased stare when he got kissed. But the shorter boy was already up and out of there, scared for his first and only relationship. 
> 
> (lmao) 
> 
>  
> 
> so someone asked me to continue, and it made me want to continue. so i did, and if i ever get around to it ill continue it again but like im gay so im a little more proud of this one and i realize that the other one wasnt even that bad so enjoy!! pls leave a comment or a kudos!! <3 BY THE WAY, I confused myself with their anniversary, i put two years, but i was like "thats impossible so no, im not going to fix it. theyre magically together for two years because fanfiction and anything is possible.


End file.
